Equestrian Freelancers
Introduction The Equestrian Freelancers is a mercenary-like group in Equestria. They serve nopony and they do work for anypony that is willing to give them a good pay. The guild is made of guards who were tired of their previous jobs so they formed their own. Where they take orders from no commander and they work together as a team. The Oath We stand together until the end arrives. We are brave and courageous. No pony will stand in our way when it comes to completing our mission or defending our own. We fight for all, family and friends alike. We are the Equestrian Freelancers and we will not stand down until we have completed our mission. Where/how to hire them In order to hire the Equestrian Freelancers, meet at a billboard at the Ponyville train station. They will blind fold you and bring you to their guild. In order for them to complete a task for you, you have to give them an offer. An offer that will interest them enough into accepting. Preferably bits. How to join In order to join the guild, you must first find one of the three leaders. If they bring you to the building, you will be blind folded to keep the exact location safe. Once there, you will have to tell the leaders what you are most skilled at and they will test you in that field. If you succeed, they will take you in and you will have to go through a few weeks of training and then given a test. There will be the occasional invites into the guild if the leaders spot you doing something they find interesting. If they like you, they may just send you an invite to join them in their missions. The Hall The hall is made up of many rooms within in the guild. Here, freelancers go to one of the many rooms located inside. First Floor Floor one consists of the offices, cafeteria, medical bay, and the missions board. Second Floor There are only two types of rooms on this floor. The living quarters for the troops and the guest rooms for new comers into the guild. Third Floor The supply and alchemy floor. This whole floor is were the supplies are kept. Weapons, armor, tools, and so on. Stock up on what you need here. It also consists of an alchemy room where the alchemists brew their potions for the guild and themselves. Fourth Floor The last floor of the hall. This floor is restricted to low ranks. Only the leaders and division leaders are allowed up there. Planning and negotiating are the only things that happen here. Missions The missions in the guild are pretty simple. Complete the ones where the employer offers a good pay. During a mission, each group will be assigned a task by one of the three leaders. Occasionally there will be missions the guild will not hear of but the leaders will. If you are assigned a mission, the only questions you should be asking are what's important. No, "who's it for?" anything else like that. Leaders Members Look-outs The job of a look-out is pretty simple. They act just like any other pony and go about their day. Though they have one main objective. They look for ponies that they find interesting. While they are stationary, they are hidden somewhere taking notes. Studying ponies, finding their talents. Once they are done, they report back to the leader with what they found. Divisions Within the Equestrian Freelancers, there are a few divisions that fit each member with their talent. This allows the guild to complete missions much faster and safer. Air Division It consists of ponies who are very skilled in air-to-air combat. It is for the elite fliers who have flown for most of their lives. They are the fastest and bravest of the group. Alchemy Division The alchemy group is for ponies who are only well known for their potions. They help the wounded members or even can help strike back during a mission. This group mostly consists of bat-ponies and unicorns. They are very talented in alchemy. Led by . Stealth Division Not many ponies are good at watching their backs. This is just a small group in the guild. Ponies who are naturally good at being stealthy are at of use here. When we receive a mission, they are the first to go out to seek out the target. Rules # Do not bring any outside ponies unless they want in. # Keep a lookout for spies or wanders. We don't want the building location be given away. # Make sure the area is clear before leaving the camp. # Follow the oath. The Building and Tunnels Message System The building where the Equestrian Freelancers is located is cloaked and has a shield over it. TBs or any other messaging service cannot reach ponies who are inside or outside the guild base. You must exit through the tunnels to send your message. Tunnels The tunnels are used by the freelancers to exit and enter the guild. The tunnels spread out all over Equestria for fast transportation. They were made by Camri Styles, the third leader in the guild. Only guild members and approved guests can get in through the tunnels. Anypony else, will have their bodies rejected by a tunnels entrance, allowing them to bounce off the entrance. No matter how hard they try, they will always be rejected. Notes The guild was originally created by Dark Fire. He had an idea that seemed interesting enough to start. It just need more planning and then it became a thing. The logo and a picture of the building are coming soon. Category:Ponyville Locations